<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【真幸】一夜邂逅（五） by asaoyuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283086">【真幸】一夜邂逅（五）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki'>asaoyuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, 真幸</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【真幸】一夜邂逅（五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　</p>
<p>1.</p>
<p>　　“真田，等着我。” 与真田的相拥和热吻无法持续太久。为了将来，幸村暂时与真田分开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　此次日本之行结束了，幸村不顾真田的挽留，决定尽快返回洛杉矶。真田送幸村到了成田机场，两人依依不舍却又不得不暂时告别。幸村不顾周围人的目光，紧紧地拥抱了真田一下，在他还没有回过神来的时候又迅速分开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸村拍着真田的肩膀说道：“我会回来的，相信我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　真田有些伤感，但面上没有露出分毫，也拍了拍幸村的肩膀，认真地说了一句：“我等你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.　　</p>
<p>　　某日夜晚，洛杉矶 downtown 的一家俱乐部。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　幸村精市将车在路边停好，没有去正门和那群准备进行夜生活的男男女女排队，而是向后门走去。门口立着一位黑人壮汉保镖，他看了眼幸村，便将他带了进去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　刚一进后门，就有一位管事的经理站在里面迎接幸村的到来：“Mr. Yukimura, welcome back. ” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸村点了点头，用英语对这位经理说道：“你们老板怎么样了？听说前次他按奈不住脾气，和老对手火并中了枪伤，他还活着么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　这位经理尴尬地笑了笑，说道：“您亲自看看就知道了，这边请。”经理对幸村做出了请的手势，待幸村进了 VIP 电梯，他转头嘱咐了另一位守在旁边的侍者，侍者微微躬身，快步离开。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸村把一切看在眼里，不动声色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　电梯门打开，幸村来到了一个略显阴暗的楼道，向前走几步便是 VIP 包厢，这里有人在等他，正是这个俱乐部的老板卢比奥。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸村毫不客气地坐在沙发上，没有打招呼也没有说话，拿起了桌上的酒杯，为自己倒了一杯酒。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　卢比奥抽着雪茄看着幸村，开口问道：“听说你去帮日本的警察了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸村喝了一口酒，摇了摇杯子说道：“我是在帮你们。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　卢比奥继续说道：“Mr. Yukimura, 和你合作了好几年了，我还是无法彻底相信你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸村将酒杯放下道：“你不需要彻底相信我，你相信我能让你平安赚钱就行。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　说完，幸村向后仰了仰，伸出一只手臂搭在沙发上，继续说道：“此次日本那边让我鉴定的几幅画，有真有假。我也据实回答，不过到底是哪方伪造的，我给了他们不同的方向。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　卢比奥轻蔑的哼了一声，讽刺地说道：“从你们画廊卖的假画，难道你们不承担责任？不过 Mr. Yukimura，你可真是大胆啊，不怕把自己伪造画的事暴露了？听说你从十一岁开始就从事这项工作了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　十一岁的幸村精市，告别普通的少年生活，深陷黑暗。没有比这个让幸村更难受了。不过这些难听的话并没有刺痛幸村，只见他用平淡的声音说道：“日本警视厅的目的，是东京的那个造假集团，这边的事情他们管不了。”说完一顿，继续道：“而且，让他们动手查更多的事情，需要一个契机。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　说完，幸村从西装的口袋里拿出一个U盘，放到了桌上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“这是什么？”卢比奥撇了一眼问道。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“最近几年通过假画洗钱的交易记录，”幸村声音温柔，拿起桌上的酒杯又喝了一口酒，继续道，“包括你的，也包括你那个老对手的，谁让你们都是做大麻生意的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　卢比奥终于正色起来， 狠狠地盯着幸村说道：“你不要忘记了，如今这里大麻已经合法化了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸村微微一笑，像是听到了什么有趣的笑话：“Amigo, 重点不是大麻，是洗钱啊，难道你觉得洗钱的事合法化了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　卢比奥想伸手去拿这个U盘，又犹豫了一下，盯着着幸村继续道：“你想怎么样？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸村点了点头，赞叹道：“一直以来我都觉得，你是难得的聪明人。这几年与你合作让我很愉快。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　说着，幸村又从西装口袋里拿出了一个U盘，向卢比奥递去：“这上面有几个账号，还有详细的资金需求情况，你在指定的时间通过指定的渠道，把指定数目的钱打到这几个账号里，其余的事情就不用你操心了，接下来好好想想，如何去接管你那老对手的大麻种植园吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　说完，起身离开。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸村从俱乐部的后门走出，向站在门口的那位黑人壮汉保镖点了点头，伸手把车钥匙递给了他，示意他将自己的车开过来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　那位保镖犹犹豫豫，想接过钥匙但又没有接。幸村收了手，对那保镖说道：“我知道你在为谁做事，也知道你是被迫的。趁现在我还安全，什么事都还没有发生，你最好忘掉你那位前老板，好好为卢比奥效力，不然你自己倒霉不要紧，连累到家人就不好了，卢比奥可不是什么善良的人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　保镖惊愕地看着幸村，还没来得及开口就听幸村继续说道：“我的车上现在安了个炸弹吧，让我死还没那么容易，你那位前老板已经入罪了，我在日本的时候就动手了哦。趁着我还活着，别做什么让自己和家人后悔的事，我就当一切没发生过，不会记你的仇。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　说完幸村转身，走了几步又继续说道：“哦对了，那个经理，还有电梯口的那位侍者都有问题，拿这个去和卢比奥邀功吧，你会活的久些。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸村说完后，对那位保镖轻轻一笑，往另外的方向走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　此时“砰”的一声响，停在马路边的一辆汽车突然着起火来，正是幸村开来的那辆！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　俱乐部门口还在等位的客人们纷纷尖叫躲避，幸村停下脚步，冷冷地看一眼那满是火光的车，便不再回头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>　　也许是因为早有线人为自己提供了消息，也许是因为早已经习惯了这黑暗残忍的生活，差点就没命的幸村并没有表现出丝毫恐慌。车子被烧了，他慢悠悠地那打了辆车回去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　回到洛杉矶的公寓已是凌晨一点多了。幸村算了算，东京此刻正是傍晚时间，虽然该下班了，想必真田应该在加班。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸村有点累了，他没有换衣服便倒在了床上，时差还没有调整过来，不过他想先给真田打了个电话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　想他了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　果然不出幸村所料，真田正在加班中。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　因为幸村的离开，真田只能将自己淹没到巨量的工作中，免得一有空闲时间就开始思念。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“摩西摩西，真田。”幸村有些疲惫的说道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“幸村，你还没有睡？”真田听到幸村的声音，有些开心又有些担心，“你要调时差，不然会累，快早点睡觉。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸村笑着说道：“怎么，真田警官不想和我说话啊，好伤心呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“没有这回事！幸村，我只是担心你的身体。”真田有些无奈，“晚上吃饭了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“吃了。”幸村回复道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“有回家看望家人吗？”真田继续问。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“和他们通过电话，报平安了。”幸村回复道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“公寓有找人打扫吗？你这些天都待在日本，屋子里落灰了吧？”真田继续说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“唉——真田，你好麻烦。”幸村叹了一口气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　真田噎了一下。第一次分开时，自己只有满腔的想念和失落；再见面后的两人开始正式交往，此时再次分开，自己却不知异地恋的情侣打电话该聊些什么，聊些什么能让幸村高兴呢？毕竟，从来没有交往过任何人的真田，既没有书本学习，更没有咨询过别人。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　真田想了想，还是去问问别人吧，既然不会那就要好好学习，比如接下来可以向柳莲二请教请教，他那样博学，应该知道与恋人交往的时候该注意一些什么。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸村此时从床上起来，边脱衣服边往浴室走，还不忘歪着脖子夹着手机和真田聊天：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“今天东京天气怎么样？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“挺好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“洛杉矶挺热的，天气预报说有雨，但今天一天都没有下雨。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“哦。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“飞机餐好难吃，我试过了，哪家航空公司的飞机餐都不好吃。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“嗯。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“刚回来就忙死了”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“......”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　真田仔仔细细地听着幸村的抱怨，有些慵懒的声音从手机的另一边传来，这样具有烟火气息的话语，让他觉得，幸村此时正靠在自己的肩膀上对自己撒娇，真田没有意识到自己笑了，笑的很宠溺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　 两人说了好一会儿，当然主要是幸村在说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　看了看手机上的时间，幸村说道：“好了真田，我要去洗澡了，你也早点下班回去休息吧，别太累了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“洗澡？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸村又开始调戏真田了：“对啊，衣服都已经脱掉了，正准备冲凉，真田是不是想一起？有本事你飞过来啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　真田：“幸村，别闹！快去洗澡睡觉。”说完忙挂断电话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　幸村：“......” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　真田还是老样子，真不禁逗，幸村摇了摇头。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>4.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　真田挂掉电话后呼了一口气，尴尬的笑了笑，面对幸村每次都非常被动，当然在床上的时候除外。 </p>
<p>      听幸村的话早点下班吧，不然他该担心了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　真田正在收拾东西准备离开时，一个电话打了进来：“真田君吗？现在有空吧，迅速到大会议室来。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“是！” 放下公文包，系好西装的扣子，真田大步走向大会议室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　此时的会议室里除了真田的直属上司，还有几位年长的警视厅官员，像是更高级别的长官。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“真田君，我们接到警视总监的命令要向你问话，你要如实回答。”真田的直属上司说道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“是！”真田向众人行礼，正襟站立在会议室，等候问讯。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“前段时间是你负责了那位幸村精市的安保工作吧，你对他有什么了解？”其中一位长官没有任何寒暄，直接向真田发问。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“了解 ...... 不知警视总监想要知道他的什么信息？”　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　是要问幸村的事？真田心里有些害怕，尽管他不怕将个人的取向公开，但这么快就被上级问询，心里还是没底，尤其不知道他俩这样的关系是否会造成不良的影响，虽然日本已有地区同性伴侣合法化了，但是，毕竟，这不是能被所有人宽容的事。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“真田君，以你个人的判断，幸村精市是不是个危险的人？”那位长官继续问道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“危险？”真田心中大惊，想到了幸村身上那一道伤疤，以及他富有力量的身体，但没有任何证据能指向负面的方向，真田不愿意充满恶意地揣测幸村，这既不符合他的做事风格，更是对幸村的侮辱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　尽管心中有些慌乱，真田面上依然平静，他认真思索后回答道：“报告长官，以我的判断，幸村君在艺术方面非常专业，也很博学，才华横溢，本人注重健身，是智与体都有很好修行的优秀人才，但危险的事属下并没有发现。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“就这些？真田君，你可是真田大前辈的孙子，也是我们警视厅优秀的新人，凭你的专业能力，难道没有觉察出一点点他的异常？”长官越来越严肃，显然对真田的回答不满意。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“没有！”真田坚定的回答，同时反问道，“请问长官，为什么会对幸村君提出这样的疑问？至少从我掌握的信息来看，他只是一个普通平民，在日本的这段时间里除了工作就是游览，没有任何犯罪记录，也没有任何犯罪倾向！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　几位长官面面相觑，真田这样的回答并没有让他们满意。另一位警视厅官员开口说道：“真田君，你可知此次请洛杉矶那位幸村精市来日本，是为了什么事？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“鉴定画作，提供造假的相关信息线索。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“没错，搜查二课也正是因为这位幸村提供的线索，才成功捕获了那个制造假画假币的犯罪集团。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　听到这里真田更加疑惑了：“这么说是在幸村君的帮助下，搜查二课才立了大功，那他更不可能是危险人物了！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“真田君，难道你不觉得异常吗？搜查二课追捕了这么久都没有什么有用的线索，那位幸村提供的线索却如此精准，你好好想想，这真的是一个普通平民可以做到的吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　真田想要反驳，却突然哑口无言。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　TBC　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>